1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a soundproof cover for an engine room which is mounted in an engine room so as to prevent noise occurring in an engine from entering the interior of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure of a soundproof cover for an engine room which is configured to be dividable into two or more parts so as to improve performance in preventing inflow noise and in providing convenience in replacing components.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine of a passenger vehicle is mounted in an engine room that is provided at a front side of a body frame of a vehicle body, and coupled to the body frame through a vibration isolating device such as an engine mount, and a roll rod in order to prevent vibration and noise from entering the interior of the vehicle.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, in order to additionally inhibit noise generated in an engine 100 from entering the interior of the vehicle, a soundproof cover 4 is mounted on a body frame 1 between an engine room 2 and the interior 3 of the vehicle. The general soundproof cover 4 in the related art is made of synthetic resin, manufactured in the form of an integral panel, and attached to the body frame 1.
However, the soundproof cover 4 in the related art is formed as an integral body, and thus has a limitation in optimizing NVH (noise, vibration, and harshness) performance. That is, it is necessary to mount the soundproof cover, which is partially made of different materials, in accordance with a distance and a mounting position from noise sources (an engine, a transmission, hydraulic devices, and the like), and because the entire soundproof cover needs to be detached so as to repair the vehicle, there is a problem in that A/S convenience deteriorates.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.